The U.S. Postal Service has recently enacted rules specifying how the open edges of brochures, folded cards and self-mailers are to be glued or sealed with wafer seals. It is necessary to glue or seal these types of mailings so that they will not jam automatic mail sorting machines now being installed by the U.S. Postal Service.